The Light in my Darkness
by naluismyotp1274
Summary: Another day of bullying. Another day of tears. This is the life of a 17 year old girl, Lucy Heartfilia. The daughter of the richest man in Magnolia. If only they knew that her life wasn't as good as the stories say, they might have left her alone. Her life took a turn for the worse after a incident with her father and step-mother, but a certain pink-haired boy came and helped her.
1. chapter 1

chapter 1- Fairy Tail High

 **Welcome! This is actually my first fanfiction lol. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I honestly don't know how long this story will be, but I will try to make it worth reading :)**

 **ANYWAYSSS. Don't forget to leave reviews so I can make it as good as possible, or ideas for the next chapter! ENJOY**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Hiro Mashima does!**

 *** Narrator's Introduction ***

Another day of bullying. Another day of tears. This is the life of a 17 year old girl, Lucy Heartfilia. The daughter of the richest man in Magnolia. If only they knew that her life wasn't as good as the stories say, they might have left her alone. Her life took a turn for the worse after a incident with her father and step-mother, but a certain pink-haired boy came and helped her through all of it. They became best friends. They might even become more...

 *** Lucy's Point of View ***

BEEP

"ugh.."

BEEP

I turn over in my bed. Not even _daring_ to open my eyes, afraid of losing my precious sleeping time.

BEEP

"UGH CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

I say while slamming my hand on my phone, successfully turning of my phone alarm. I roll over to face my phone, trying to see the time, when I realized what happened, it was too late. I FELL OFF MY BED. I land on my butt with a loud _plop._

"ow.." I say rubbing my butt. I reach for my phone to look at the time. _'5:00 am_... _I have exactly 1 hour to get ready before dad and that evil witch wakes up'_ I say to myself mentally, shaking at the thought of my dad seeing me up late.

Oh yeah, I never introduced myself. Im Lucy Heartfilia! Today is actually one of the worst days of my life. The first day of my second year of High School. The long summer break is over. I had a horrible year actually... I got bullied a lot last year at my old school, Sabertooth High. My dad never really cared, and cares even less after meeting the real life devil herself, my step-mother, Miranda. I hate her with a passion. I can't explain why, I just do.

Anyway, my father and Miranda said that we were moving to this town called Magnolia. Of course, that means I have to switch High Schools; again.. Let's just say I switched schools a lot due to bullying, I was surprised that my dad cared but he really only did it because he had the money to switch me from school to school. I really had no friends at Sabertooth, if you consider the ones that pick you to be their project partner because your one of the smarter kids in class, then you would be right. I had a ton of fake friends. They would use me for a project, and then let me do all the work. I mean like juST BECAUSE IM SMART DOESNT MEAN I LIKE STUDYING, HOMEWORK, PROJECTS, AND ALL THAT. That's just what my classmates thougt. I was bullied everyday. There was one day where I was bullied horribly though. It happened on the last week of school..

 ** _*Flash Back*_**

 _Lucy was walking down the hallways of Sabertooth High, clutching her books tightly to her chest. It was their last week of school and everyone was happy, except Lucy.. The bullying got worse._

 _Trying to ignore the glares and rude remarks coming from the other students, Lucy made her way back to her locker. As she approached it, the worst bully if them all came up to Lucy with his girlfriend, Angel, slammed his fist down on the locker blocking Lucy from opening it. She looked down to the ground, scared to meet his terrifying gaze. This person was Jackel (Jack for short)._

 _"Hey slut, need something from your locker?" He said, looking into her eyes. She could see the mischief passing through them._

 _"U-um I-i do actually. S-s-so could you p-please m-move?" She said, cursing herself for stuttering and looking weak infront of him. Lucy didn't like being bullied, but she didn't do anything about it. Why? Well she knew if she stood up to them, the bullying would be worse. She did not want that. So she looked up and gave him a soft- fake smile._

 _Jack looked down at the blonde. Disgust passing through his yellow eyes. He looked at his friends behind him. He nodded at them, and they did the same back. As Jack let go of her locker, she went to open it and turned around. BAD choice. One of Jack's friends came up behind her, grabbed her arms and held them behind her back so she couldn't move. Lucy let out a yelp of pain. Jack didn't seem amused by this. So he walked up to his friend holding the blonde girl._

 _"Maybe this will teach you not to smile at me you ugly bitch." He said, kicking her right in the middle of her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She fell to her knees as her captivator let her go, and she fell to the floor clutching her stomach having a coughing fit._

 _He then grabbed her by her blonde locks, and dragged her to an empty classroom. When they reached the door, he threw her inside, watching as she crashed into one of the dusty desks._

 _"Angel baby, can you deal with this bitch? I have to go." He said to his girlfriend sweetly while giving her a peck on the lips, which she returned. The girl named Angel nodded as a response, and made her way to the blonde girl trying to catch her breath in the middle of the abandoned classroom_

 _When she got to Lucy, she kicked her in the stomach while blurting out any random insults she could think of._

 _KICK_

 _"slut"_

 _KICK_

 _"whore"_

 _KICK_

 _"just kill yourself already"_

 _KICK_

 _"no one likes you"_

 _KICK_

 _"bitch"_

 _KI-_

 _just as Angel was about to do another kick to the blonde girl, said girl grabbed Angels foot, making her fall to the ground. At first Angel was angry and wanted to beat the hell out of this girl for making her fall, but she saw Jack making his way back to the classroom. She smirked at Lucy and put on a fake pout and 'cried'._

 _Upon hearing that, Jack ran into the classroom and approached Angel._

 _"Angel baby what happened?" he said, glaring at the now panting Lucy._

 _"S-she g-g-grabbed my f-foot an-and *sniff* made me *sniff* fall. WAAAHHHH~" she said, clinging onto Jack as if she was a little girl crying to her mother and father. Jack gave Lucy the darkest glare, and she swore she could see a murderous aura surrounding him. He slowly got up, his bangs covering his eyes iin the process, and walked over to Lucy._

 _Feeling true panic, Lucy scooted back until she eventually met the wall, cowering, trying to make herself smaller under Jack's killer glare. When he got to her, he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall, strangling her. As she was chocking, he could feel her hands clawing at hands to release her. Jack reached to his back pocket and pulled out a switch-blade, holding it against her stomach looking her dead in the eye._

 _"Make my baby cry again and you will regret it.." He said in a low growl. Then he took the switch-blade and jabbed it into the blonde girls stomach. Her eyes widened in pain, and her mouth opened to let out an ear-piercing scream._

 _"AHHHHHHH-" was all she could get out as a hand covered her mouth. Jack released the blonde girl from his steel grip while still covering her mouth with his hand. He wrenched the blade out of the girls stomach. Causing her to have a muffled scream in his hand. He smirked at how the tears flowed freely from her eyes._

 _He released his hand from her mouth and crouched down to her eye level. Giving the coldest and most serious glare he could, he only told her one thing before walking away._

 _"You fell down on your way home got it? Tell anyone what actually happened and your a dead girl bitch."_

 _She nodded her head so quickly she thought her neck might snap. Jack gave her one last glare as he stood up and picked up Angel, walking out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him. Lucy sat there, clutching her stomach as tears burned the back of her eyes._

 _She finally let them go and tears ran freely down her face almost like a waterfall. She was in so much pain that she didn't realize that he cut her forehead too, as blood ran down her face, mixing with her tears. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5:00. School let out an hour ago. She breathed out a long sigh as she made her way to her backpack, wincing at the incredible pain her forehead and stomach were giving off. She made her way to the door, limping her way back home._

 _- **Time Skip. Lucy's house** -_

 _When she walked in, her father didn't even acknowledge her beaten up state. She limped upstairs all the way to her room, grabbing a medical kit on the way._

 _She sat on her bed, patching and treating her wounds as silent tears rolled down her cheeks._

 *** End of Flashback ***

I shivered at that memory instantly clutching my stomach. I then went and grabbed my phone. I read it and my eyes almost came out of my head and I threw my phone back on my bed. IT WAS 5:30! I scrambled to the bathroom, throwing my clothes of in the process, and jumped in the shower, taking the quickest one I have ever taken, in a mere 10 minutes. I got out of the shower, brushing my hair and drying it quickly, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself and running into my room. I rushed to my closet and pulled out my new Fairy Tail uniform. My father had ordered it for me after I got accepted to Fairy Tail.

After quickly putting on my uniform, I put on a little makeup. After that, I put my hair in a side ponytail. Then I headed downstairs and put on my shoes. I check my phone again. _'6:15.. good I still have 15 minutes until dad wakes up!"_ With that thought in mind, I grab my school bag with some notebooks and other things for class, get a piece of toast, and rush out the door. I didn't bother leaving a note, Miranda is too busy with dad for him to even notice I'm gone.

As I'm walking down the street, I end up at this park. I don't know how I got here but I decide to stay awhile since I can see the school from here anyway. As I'm walking through the park, I notice two boys sitting near the fountain. Same uniform, just baggier. One has blonde hair with a scar on his eyebrow, with green eyes. The other one has jet black hair with a scar across the bridge of his nose, and red eyes. ' _both kinda cute I might add'_ I mentally slap myself. Boys like them don't go for girls like me. I sigh and end my thoughts there and decided to go talk to them.

"Hi, my names Lucy Heartfilia, I'm new in town and I was wondering if you could show me the way to Fairy Tail High?" I said innocently. I know exactly where I'm going, but who could pass up this opportunity!

"Oh hey, my names Sting," he says, then points to the black haired boy "and this is my brother Rouge." The guy named Sting says, and smiled the most GORGEOUS smile might I add. Rouge just gives me a polite nod, which I return back. Then I look back at the one named Sting.

"Sorry for asking but do you go to Fairy Tail? I see we have the same uniforms and I'm curious." I say, trying to give the best smile I can. Sting smiles back at me and says "Yeah Rouge and I both go to Fairy Tail. We're both third years though, what about you?"

My smile drops a bit. I was kinda sad that we're in different grades but at least they go to my school! "I'm a second year sadly.. I transfered here from Sabertooth. I was wondering if you could show me the way." He smiles at me again while saying a quick "Sure." and turning around while walking towards the school.

 **Time Skip. At Fairy Tail ***

Sting, Rouge, and I all arrive at the front gates of Fairy Tail. My eyes widen in shock. This place was HUGE. While looking around, I spot a fluff of blue hair walking past me to get to the enterance of the school. She's reading a book called 'Romeo and Juliet'. Then she bumps into me, I hear a mumbled "Im sorry." I COULD RECOGNIZE THAT VOICE ANYWHERE!

"LEVY-CHAN?!" I yell in shock in surprise. Said girl turns around and her eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"LU-CHAN!?" Levy and I run and give eachother a tight hug. Sting watching from afar smirked while Rouge just looked away. Soon the boys left, leaving a very excited Levy and I.

After a _tight_ hug, me and Levy ended up walking and talking to the prinicples office while we went to get my schedule.

When we made it to the principles office, we saw a very pretty women sitting at a desk, typing away busily on her computer. She had long white hair with a little ponytail to keep her bangs out of her face, and she looked to be about in her 20's. This women was drop dead GORGEOUS. That's all I thought when we walked up to her. Of course Levy was first to speak to her.

"Hey Mira-san! My friend Lucy was wondering if she could get her schedule. She's new here by the way." Levy said smiling at the girl supposedly named Mira. Mira turned around and looked at Levy, then back at me. She nodded with a smile and walked to get my schedule. We stood there for a few seconds until Mira finally came back with a paper in her hand. She hands it to me and smiles. I smile back. ' _It's like her smile is contagious!'_ I thought.

"Here you are Lucy! You're homeroom teacher is Mr. Gildarts, and the rest is on your schedule! Good luck." She said smiling at me. I smile back and then say a quick "Thank you!" before turning back to Levy who has a big smile on her face. I turn to her and say while laughing, "What's wrong Levy-chan? You're face looks weird!" she playfully slaps me. "We have the same homeroom Lu-chan!!" She says cheerfully. I smile widely and before we stepped out of the principles office, Mira calls me back.

"LUCY!" she calls. I turn and cock my head to the side, telling her to keep speaking. She smiles and says:

 **"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"**


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2- The Pink-Haired Hero!

 **WELCOME BACK TO 'THE LIGHT IN MY DARKNESS'! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I also got some reviews! Let's look at them:**

 **BellaDonna: This was great so far I can't wait for the next part**

 **\- Thank you! I have actually wanted to write a fanfiction for a while, so here it is!**

 **IDDKFU: I is amasing**

 **\- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :)**

 **Thank you for the reviews! Bye for now!**

 *** No One's Point of View ***

After talking to the beautiful Mira-jane, Levy and Lucy decide to start heading to their lockers to get their books for class. On the way to their lockers, they run into a certain pink-haired boy. 

"WHAT DID YA' SAY ICE PRINCE- WOAH!" The pink-haired boy says, bumping and knocking over the blonde. The boys reflexes kick in at just the right moment, he grabs the blondes wrist as she was about to fall and holds her so she would fall on him. Said boy lands on the ground when a certain blonde lands on top of him. 

"ouch.." she says, rubbing her shoulder. She looks up to see who bumped her to be met with gazing onyx eyes that seem to have concern and worry filling them. She looks down and realizes the _embarrasing_ position their in. She blushes fifty shades of red and immediately moves away. The boy looks at her brown orbs and says with so much concern in his voice,

"Hey are you okay, I'm really sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't watching where I was going. Stupid ice princess over there was distracting me!" As he said that, he pointed to a boy with raven hair and dark eyes that was laughing hysterically on the floor clutching his stomach. As soon as the boy heard 'stupid ice princess' he stopped laughing and had a menacing glare on his face. He went up to the pink-haired boy and they butted heads while raising fists at eachother. 

"What did you say Flame-Brain?" "You heard me stripper!" The raven haired boy looked down to see his shirt was gone. _AGAIN._

"GOD DAMNIT! WHERE IS MY SHIRT!?" he yells furiously, lookimg around for the shirt he lost. All of a sudden, a girl with long, blue hair about to her waist comes up and confonts the boy with the missing shirt. "GRAY-SAMA~! I HAVE YOUR SHIRT HERE~!" She says, looking at the guy called Gray with hearts in her eyes. Gray runs over to the girl and grabs his shirt. He mumbles a "Thanks." and comes back over to the blonde and pink-haired boy that are sitting on the floor. 

When the guy names Gray got over to Lucy and the pin-haired guy, he just looks her up and down and then walks away, not saying anything. Lucy was confused. Why didn't he say anything, and who is this pink-haired guy she was sitting on the floor with?! All these questions ran through her mind until the boy who she was currently thinking about tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Are you sure you're okay? I did bump into you pretty hard.." he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He glanced up every so often to make sure she was really okay. After Lucy caught herself getting lost in his deep onyx eyes, she finally snaps herself out of the trance she caught herself in and responded to the worried boy. 

"Yeah I'm fine. My names Lucy, what about you?" she asks with a bright smile on her face. Lucy had to admit, this boy was _hot._ He had tanned skin, pink-hair, deep onyx eyes that anyone could get lost in, he looked to be about 6 ft tall, and he was well built. All in all, he was Lucy's dream guy. She caught herself staring at him again and stopped immediately, Looking at the ground. After what felt like forever, he finally responded. She smiled as she heard her name come out of his mouth. Which after was sported with the brightest and most handsome smile she had ever seen.

"Hey Lucy! My names Natsu!" 

*** ???'s Point of View ***

 _'Watch out Natsu Dragneel. That girl will be mine whether she likes it or not.'_

A smirk appears on ???'s face and he evilly chuckles and goes back down the hallway. 

_Nobody knows that he was watching from afar; Planning a devious idea to make the blonde girl his._

 *** No One's Point of View ***

Nastu looks towards a hallway. He could have sworn he heard his name and some laughing. He shrugged it of, probably thinking he heard something. He left Lucy to go back to his friends. Not minding the thought in the back of his head that something wasn't right. 

* **Time Skip: After all Classes** *

Lucy was making her way out of the school when she realized she had accidentally wandered her way to the 3rd years side of the buliding. Lucy checks her phone. ' _4:15.. school ended about 30 minutes ago.'_ she thought to herself. Sighing, she realized how mad her dad was going to be when he finds out she's late.

While making her way down the hallway, she see's a familiar face. "Hey Sting!" she calls out. Not even bothering to notice that they were _alone._ Lucy runs up to him and smiles. 

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing at our side of the school?" he asks. Lucy smiles sheepishly. "I kind of got lost and ended up here. Could you show me the way out, please?" He nods and smiles. 

"Follow me, I know a shortcut!" 

* **Time Skip. About 10 minutes Later** *

Lucy was starting to get tired. Sting wasn't talking at all and was just walking. She wasn't even sure if they were going to the right way anymore. She decided that is was time to ask. 

"Sting, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but are we almost there?" He turns around and looks at her. He smiles and nods. "It's just down this hallway, then the exit is at the end."

Lucy looks at him skeptically but nods anyway. As they were making their way down the hallway. Sting suddenly grabs her wrist and pins her to the wall. Holding her wrists above her head in a iron grip, she struggles to get out of it. Tears brim her eyelids as she struggles to get away from the man currently smirking at her struggle to get free. 

"Now Now Lucy, how could I resist someone as hot as you? I mean just look at these curves." He purrs into her ear. She shivers in disgust. Sting took one hand from her wrists, still holding them firmly with the other, and began to explore her body. He also took his knee and settled it between her legs near her thighs. Sting began to kiss sloppily down her neck while leaving marks and every so often nipping at her skin. He then took his free hand and continued to make its way up her shirt. Lucy tries to yell for help but someone's lips on her own shut her up. 

Lucy is now freely letting tears fall down her cheeks. Sting takes the hand under her shirt and makes his way up to her bra. He takes his hand to her back and unhooks it. She lets out a muffled sob and pleads for him to stop. Sting ignores her and begins to grope her breasts from underneath her shirt. Lucy pleads and begs. 

"S-sting please stop." 

"please stop"

"STOP TOUCHING ME! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" 

Sting just laughs at her. Then his eyes widen. He looks to the side but meets with a fist to the face. "SHE SAID TO STOP GOD DAMNIT" said her savior. As Stings grip completely came off her wrists. She fell to the floor. Lucy looked up only to see a pink-haired boy screaming and punching Sting. 

"Don't you ever touch her again, got that? Or you'll deal with me." He gave a murderous glare, which Sting just laughed at. "Yeah, sure." Was all he said before getting up and walking off, not before winking at Lucy though. Then he ran after seeing Natsu's killing aura. 

"Na-tsu..?" Lucy said before losing conciousness. Natsu ran over and caught her before her head could touch the floor. He cradled her to his chest and wiped her tears away. He took of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He smiled at her and picked her up bridal-style. Natsu continued to hold the sleeping Lucy against his chest as he made his way to his car. He laid her down in the backseat and drove to his house. 

Looking in his mirror at the sleeping Lucy in the backseat, he smiled to himself. If anyone asked Natsu why he felt the need to protect her, he honestly couldn't tell you. He just felt like he was the one that needed to protect her. All of those thoughts came to a stop when he suddenly thought of something. Natsu whipped out his phone and began to text two certain friends of his. 

**"Sting made his move, we need to keep a watchful eye from now on."**

-

 **CHAPTER 2 DONE! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED. DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE REVIEWS AND REQUESTS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
